His Loyal Subjects
by SkyeFinal
Summary: /One-shot/ You were the best king they could've asked for and they will never forget you.


_His Loyal_ _Subjects_  
_-SkyeFinal_  
**Note: this happens at the end of episode 13. Spoilers if you haven't watched it so beware.**

* * *

Kusanagi sighed as he lit another cigarette and slowly inhaled. His gaze never wavered from the flickering red and blue Auras over at the island. The Blue King's Sword of Damocles flared up and was countered once more by the Red King's. Kusanagi couldn't help but compare the two swords, the elegant blue rapier of a still fairly new king and the worn, twisted sword of a king that never wanted to be.

"_This isn't common knowledge so keep it to yourself, but the Sword of Damocles represents the true condition of the Kings."_

Awashima's comment echoed in his mind, thinking back to the conversation the both of them had the day Mikoto had willingly offered himself to SCEPTER 4. He knew Mikoto never wanted to be a king; responsibilities didn't suit the wild nature that he possessed. But deep down Kusanagi had thought Mikoto had gotten used to it. Even though Mikoto was a king, he didn't _need_ to act like one because all of HOMRA would follow him to wherever he would go. He wasn't refined and proper, he slept a lot, was lazy and had weird naming sense, but he cared for all the HOMRA members in his own unique way, and that was supposed to be _enough._ But it wasn't.

Not since after Totsuka was murdered.

The lack of noise brought Kusanagi out of this thoughts. The bartender raised an eyebrow when the clashes of Auras stopped. _They had been consistent so far so why did they stop now? _Kusanagi pondered.

"Shiro…?" Kusanagi turned around, the cat Strain had finally woken up. He opened his mouth to ask how she was feeling before an explosion of pure red Aura erupted from the island. "Shiro!"

"Look! The black one is disappearing!" a HOMRA member shouted.

Kusanagi watched as the smallest sword, almost resembling a dagger, lose its black shine and simply faded away. Before he could start to think about how simple the Colorless King's death seemed to be, the cat Strain yelped.

"Oi! What's wrong?" The young girl suddenly clutched her chest and whimpered. He was about to lay a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but stopped as she suddenly glowed silver. "What…?"

"Neko!"

The shout drew all of HOMRA to act defensive. A young man with long black hair and a katana strapped to his waist rushed towards them.

"Damn _kuroinu_-!" Yata hissed out, fist already glowing but stopped when Kusanagi shook his head at him. He motioned to the younger man to look more carefully at the running man. Yatogami was glowing silver as well.

"Kurosuke!" Neko shouted. "Shiro! He's-!" Too caught up in emotions or pain Neko could only wrap her arms around herself. Yatogami grunted in response as he neared towards the woman, it was only then that Kusanagi can see the hand grasping his lower arm.

"What's the matter?" Kousuke asked out loud, hovering near the two and scanning both of them for any wounds or injuries.

"Che." Yata sneered. "Lost your owner, _kuroinu_?"

"He is disappearing as well." Everyone turned heads to Anna. She slowly raised her hand and pointed at the silver sword floating next to the blue sword.

"The Silver King…?" Kusanagi asked. Anna nodded.

Neko let out a whine. "No! Shiro's not going to disappear!" She then latched onto Yatogami's side, seeking reassurance. "Right, Kuroh? Shiro's not going to disappear. He can't!"

But, no matter how much Neko denied it, the silver sword slowly broke into tiny pieces and faded away. Neko let out a cry as the silver glow surrounding her body slowly dimmed. Kuroh lift his sleeve and watched as the silver glow receded into his mark of the Silver Clan.

It was the death of another King.

"Mikoto-san!" Yata shouted in alarm. Kusanagi whipped his head back to the island. The twisted sword lost its glow and started to fall straight down. Before any of HOMRA could move, a blue flash shined from the island and the sword stopped in mid-fall. A crack became apparent on the blue Sword of Damocles.

Kusanagi heard a gasp. Anna suddenly rushed forward and screamed. "Mikoto!"

The red Sword of Damocles broke into tiny particles and scattered into the wind.

The last King fell.

None of HOMRA spoke or moved, disbelief on their faces.

"What…the hell." Yata said, volume slowly rising. "What the hell? What just happened?" He looked around trying to find an answer but slowly looked back at the island, silent.

"Kurosuke, let's go." Neko dragged Kuroh to the bridge connecting to the island. "Shiro might still be there."

"Neko…" Kuroh let Neko lead the way and the two left the motionless HOMRA alone.

Kusanagi relit another cigarette, ignoring the slight burn his HOMRA mark was making. He exhaled as the proof of Mikoto's power left his body and floated into the sky.

"Pretty red." Anna murmured. She put her hands up and tried to reach for the glowing red orbs.

Kusanagi tilted his head and watched the red orbs float higher and higher. Kamamoto walked up next to the bartender, muttering. "They almost seem like a tribute to Mikoto-san." Kusanagi hummed in response.

_You were the best king we could've asked for, Mikoto. _

_That will never change._

* * *

_A/N: _I don't know if Kuro and Neko have a mark but it would be nice if they do, and I know since technically Shiro died the mark is suppose to fade away like Fushimi's did, but he's the 'immortal king' right? Thats why I left the mark there. Let's wait for Season 2 to find out if Shiro is alive.


End file.
